La vie d'un voleur
by RogueAnna-LeBeau
Summary: Su nombre es Remy LeBeau y esta es su historia, conoce esos momentos que lo marcaron, todos sus pecados, todos sus tropiezos. La vida de un ladrón.
1. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare

—**Diálogos**

—"_Pensamientos"_

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

"_**¿Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare?"**_

.-  
. _\- New Orleans_  
.-

Era el día de su boda con Belladona, su historia parecía un cuento de amor, le gustaba pensar que habían sido destinados a estar juntos desde la primera vez la vio a los 8 años, pero la realidad era que habían sido preparados desde su infancia para este día, era su único propósito ante su gremio el unir a las familias por medio de un matrimonio. Los hijos menores de ambas casas, los LeBeau y los Boudreaux, al casarse unirían a las familias como una sola, ladrones y asesinos unidos por sangre.

Y ahora con tan solo 18 años ya cargaba una responsabilidad tan grande, era hora de ser un hombre, ante poner a su familia y sacrificar su vida en aquella unión, su mejor amiga ahora sería la dueña de su vida, serian felices o al menos así lo pensaba.

Estaba en unos de los cuartos de la capilla admirándose con su traje el cual estaba adornado con el clásico color morado que se usaba en los eventos especiales del gremio.

—**Dime que entiendes que día es hoy** —su padre le hablo mientras le ajustaba la parte trasera del traje, por su parte usaba un fino traje de color gris casi llegando a blanco que lo hacía resaltar.

—**Es el día de mi boda, padre** —le respondió de manera cansada, pero sonriendo de medio lado era la misma pregunta que siempre le hacía. **— Lo entiendo perfectamente. **

—**No lo has entendido —** con molestia su padre le contradijo tomando una postura más seria — **Esto no es una boda, es un alto al fuego.** —le informo de una manera neutral queriendo hacerle entender la magnitud de todo y lo que significaría — **La disputa entre ladrones y asesinos es acabar con ambos gremios, **_**alors **_**mi hijo va a casarse con la hija de Marius Boudreaux nos convertiremos en una sola familia. **

—**¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que escuchar esto?** —le cuestiono rodando los ojos con impaciencia, podía recitar toda esa historia de memoria como había dicho no dejaban de decírselo desde que era un niño.

—**Tantas como sea necesario, temo por ti Remy **—su padre le confeso dejando esa fachada mostrando su preocupación por su hijo — **Eres demasiado romántico, tu galantería es tu debilidad.** —le mencionaba mientras lo sujetaba del hombro para entonces llamar su atención, Remy a través del reflejo del espejo capto la mirada de su padre. — **Un ladrón debe ser pragmático con todo, no hay lugar para los sentimientos, sin correr a rescatar damiselas en apuros o perder el tiempo buscando redención con actos humanitarios.**

—**¿Actos como salvar a un huérfano?** —le mención con cierta alegría dándose la vuelta para ver a su padre sujetando entonces su hombro, haciéndole recordar que eso es lo que había hecho por él.

—**Eso es diferente… yo…**

—_**T'en fais pas**_**, padre. No te preocupes** —le había dicho sonriendo con más alegría, despidiéndose de él y entonces caminar hacia la salida, era hora de iniciar el espectáculo —**Eres mejor maestro de lo que crees.**

Durante la ceremonia toda la iglesia estaba repleta de gente de ambos gremios, sintiéndose esto más como pacto entre naciones en guerra que una boda, Bella lucia hermosa con su vestido de novia con acabados en azul claro y una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Ninguno de los dos dudo en decir acepto cuando el reverendo se los pregunto y ninguno estuvo más que feliz en sellar ese pacto con un beso cargado de sentimientos, pero su pequeño cuento de hadas se había terminado apenas los habían declarado marido y mujer. Julien, el hermano de Bella no pudo esperar ni si quiera que salieran de la iglesia golpeando a Remy en el rostro lanzándolo contra el piso.

—**El gremio de ladrones** _**je crache ici-dessus**_—grazno con gran ira atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados, Bella le gritaba que se detuviera, pero nada parecía hacerlo entrar en razón —**Te maldigo LeBeau a ti y a todo tu clan.**

Remy se encontraba inclinado sobre el piso limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio y nariz siendo ayudado por su padre, cuando volteo pudo notar como Julien gritaba, Bella era consolada por su padre todo ante la mirada de ladrones y asesinos por igual.

—**¿Seguirás con esta mentira cuando me vaya, **_**chien**_**? —**le recrimino Julien señalándolo con desprecio —**Así lo hacen los ladrones, ¿verdad? No eres apto para casarte con un asesino.**

—**Julien estas poniendo en peligro nuestro acuerdo con el gremio de ladrones** —por fin el padre de Julien se había acercado para tranquilizar a su hijo y evitar que destruyera la futura alianza entre ambos gremios—**Discúlpate con Remy ahora mismo, este matrimonio…**

—**Este matrimonio es una obscenidad, los maldigo a todos** —volvió a gritar a pulmón empujando a su padre a un lado encarando nuevamente a Remy quien ya se había levantado del piso con ayuda de su padre. —**Te reto LeBeau por el código del duelo. Has deshonrado a mi hermana, pero no vivirás para deshonrar el nombre de Boudreaux **

—**Yo honro el nombre de Boudreaux por el bien de Belladona** —le replico sin inmutarse manteniéndose recto ante su cuñado frunciendo el ceño, no se dejaba intimidar, pero tampoco quería caer en provocación.

—**Cobarde** —le grito señalándolo con su dedo delante de su cara, algo de burla apareció en su mirada.

Remy se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación podía notar que el enojo de Julien no desaparecería sin mencionar como la gente de ambos bandos se estaban molestando. Como hijo del patriarca de los ladrones no podía dejarse someter ni humillar por nadie, podía escuchar como los demás ladrones gritaban y era más su obligación el responder aquella acusación.

—_**Mais non**_**, acepto tu desafío Julien.**

Ante tal respuesta Julien sonrió victorioso —**Nada de primera sangre será a muerte**

—**Si así lo quieres así será homme** —Remy no replico nada más, dándole entonces la espalda caminando hacia donde se encontraba la gente de su gremio, su padre le esperaba para llevarlo a otra habitación para que pudiera prepararse para tal desafío.

.-

—**Remy va a matarte** —le comento Jean-luc angustiado, estaba sentado en una silla de madera, mientras veía a su hijo deshacerse de su ropa de gala arrojándola a un lado quedando con el torso desnudo empezando entonces a vendar sus puños.

— **Lo intentara padre pero no tengo miedo de Julien** —le respondió apretando aquellos vendajes, aunque quería sonar seguro algo dentro de él le indicaba que algo malo pasaría.

—**Pero algo te asusta puedo verlo en ti. **—su padre de igual manera pudo verlo, había miedo en los ojos de su hijo.

—**Hay algo… creciendo dentro de mí**. —le informo algo inseguro apretando sus puños una vez termino con los vendajes — **Empecé a sentirlo en parís desde entonces es como una especie de… presión… no sé qué significa **

—**Los gremios dicen que puedes rechazar el desafío, dadas las circunstancias lo entienden. **—le informo a la vez que se ponía de pie acercándose a su muchacho, Jean-Luc quería darle una salida de aquella locura, no quería arriesgar la vida de Remy, no por una estupidez.

—_**Oui, pére**_** puedo hacerlo. Solo que no podría vivir en el **_**Orleans parisino**_** después de eso. —**reconoció, pero rápidamente desecho aquella opción —**Sin dinero, sin trabajo, solo sería un ladrón que rompió el código. **

—**Ve con dios hijo mío**_**. Le bon dieu te garde**__._ —lo tomo de los hombros para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sujetando su cabeza mientras rezaba a sus dioses para que protegieran a su muchacho, cuando se separaron Jean-Luc lo seguía tomando de la cabeza para que lo mirara —**Ha sido entrenado por **_**Kunsrich**_** vigila su daga atacara tu lado más fuerte**. —le informo sino podía evitar aquel combate quería asegurarse que su hijo fuera quien terminara en pie — **Si esto termina con un cadáver en el suelo asegúrate de que no sea el tuyo.** —le dijo con determinación Remy asintió dándole un último abrazo a su padre para luego salir y caminar hacia donde sería el duelo.

.-

El duelo sería justo a un lado de la capilla en un pequeño salón vacío utilizando el espacio libre que esta tenia, era algo pequeño pero perfecto para una contienda de dos.

—**Al fin, pensé que te habías escapado por la puerta pequeña, LeBeau. Se lo mucho que les gusta eso a los ladrones.** —Julien se burló de él apenas lo vio acercarse, por su parte ya sostenía sus armas alardeando con estas moviéndolas con cierta destreza.

—**Guarda tu aliento Julien vas a necesitarlo**. —le contesto acercándose a otro ladrón sujetando la espada y daga que le correspondían para aquel enfrentamiento miro a su alrededor mirando como en un extremo estaba Bella justo al lado de su padre se podía ver su preocupación, en el otro extremo estaba Jean-Luc mirándolo fijamente queriendo darle seguridad.

—**Entonces… **_**en garde**_**, inútil pedazo de basura.** —grito con desprecio mientras asumían una pose de pelea —**Dejémonos de formalidades porque no voy a doblegarme ante ti. Lo único que temo es que hurgues en mi bolsillo.** —le volvió a gritar mientras se lanzaba al ataque haciendo chocar sus espadas, con cada golpe del metal Gambito caminaba hacia atrás incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera defenderse, era más que notorio la habilidad de Julien en el manejo de armas sobre todo para atacar los puntos vitales, pronto Remy ya estaba siendo sobrepasado recibiendo una cortada en su pecho cerca del hombro con la daga de Julien, quien aprovecho tal descuido para barrerlo con su pierna provocando que Remy cayera de espaldas contra el piso soltando la espada en el proceso.

—**¡Ja! Coges la espada como un pescadero, ladrón prácticamente me la has regalado** —le dijo lleno de satisfacción mientras despojaba a Gambito de su arma dejándolo tan solo con la pequeña daga, sonreía con arrogancia mirándolo tirado en el piso, Remy se molestaba cada vez más apretando la daga en su mano.

—**Entonces deja que te regale también la daga.** —Remy le grito con indignación lanzando aquella daga hacia su cuñado y gracias a su puntería nata pudo clavarla en su hombro, pero no fue consiente que aquella arma había salido disparada de su mano con un manto rosado—**Ahora tienes el lote completo **

—**Que…— **Julien estaba desconcertado y no por el dolor si no por la sensación que le producía tener aquella arma encajada en su cuerpo, aquel destello se hacía cada vez más brillante. **—¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede? LeBeau ¿Qué es l…? **—antes que pudiera pedir alguna explicación una fuerte explosión cimbro todo el lugar, la sangre voló por todos lados manchando el piso mayormente junto con el rostro de Remy quien no podía entender que había pasado su rostro solo era de completo asombro y terror, pero el cuerpo de Julien había caído al suelo siendo en gran parte desfigurado.

—**¡Oh dios mío, Remy! ¡Santo dios!** —Bella le gritaba con angustia y miedo acercándose al cuerpo ahora inerte de su hermano **—¿Qué has hecho?**

Remy se quedó callado incapaz de procesar lo que había pasado, no podía distinguir ninguna de las palabras que le gritaban, solo podía enfocarse en el cuerpo ahora inerte que había en el suelo, tampoco era consciente de la cantidad de sangre que manchaba sus manos y rostro, no fue hasta que uno de los ladrones se acercó a él que pudo moverse levantándose del piso dejando se guiar por aquel sujeto quien lo separo de la escena llevándolo a un costado del salón para que pudieran atender la herida que tenía en el hombro.

Todo el mundo gritaba algunos sorprendidos, algunos horrorizados y algunos otros furiosos nadie podía dar fe de lo que pasaba y la mayor cuestión era sobre el final del duelo _¿era una muerte justa?_ El desafío era a muerte, pero el método no era legal _¿o sí? _

—**Ha sido una muerte limpia** — el padre de Remy se había acercado a Marius Boudreaux para discutir la posición en la que había quedado su clan, pero sobre todo su hijo.

—**Eso es discutible nuestra tregua está rota** —Marius le respondió con fastidio dándole la espalda, la ira se acumulaba en su interior, quizás su hijo había sido impulsivo e incluso el culpable, pero nada cambiaba el hecho que su primogénito ahora estaba muerto. —**A menos que haya una compensación. **

—**¡Padre escúchame!** —la voz de Bella resonó mientras se acercaba a su padre con desesperación. Jean-Luc se mantuvo al margen viendo entonces como tanto padre e hija discutían que acción tomar en represalia, podía escuchar como el patriarca de los asesinos pedía su cabeza, vida por vida decía mientras que Bella abogaba por su salvación.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras ambos discutían al final Marius cedió de mala gana a las suplicas de su hija acordando entonces un pacto con Jean-luc quien solo pudo apretar los puños llenos de impotencia al no poder contradecir aquel castigo.

Se alejó entonces caminando hacia donde su hijo era atendido, un par de ladrones se habían hecho cargo de limpiar la sangre y cubrir su herida con un vendaje.

—**Remy** —su padre le llamo apenas estuvo cerca tomando el respaldo de una silla apretando este conteniendo así su enojo.

—_**T'en fais pas**_** padre, responderé por lo que he hecho, con mi vida si es necesario **—le respondió sin mirarlo al rostro contestando mecánicamente como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar dejando tan solo que terminaran de curarlo.

—**No quieren tu vida **—le contesto negando con la cabeza —**Creí que así seria, pero tu esposa ha hablado a tu favor y ha sugerido otro camino **— esta vez cerro los ojos mientras recitaba aquellas palabras —**Tu castigo será algo menor…. El exilio.**

—**¿Exilio? ¿De la ciudad? ¿De New Orleans?** —replico al instante molesto volteando a ver a su padre jalando su brazo para que lo soltaran y pudiera ver a su padre de frente.

Antes que su padre pudiera contestar a sus protestas pudo ver como Bell ahora corría a su lado llena de desesperación, Remy la sujeto por los brazos evitando que lo abrazara.

—**¿Tu? ¿Tú has dicho eso?** —Remy le reprocho con molestia.

—**Remy, yo… creo que es lo mejor… pensé que… **—era incapaz de hablar coherentemente, el miedo la dominaba, aunque no sabía a qué tenía miedo _¿Su familia? ¿A Remy? ¿el castigo?_

—_**¡Rien!**_** No digas nada más, Belladona**. —con rencor le dijo separándola incluso aún más de él **— Un hombre que se casa con la hija de un asesino… es un hombre que desea la muerte. **_**Bien Sur**_ — le grito siendo invadido por todos los sentimientos recién creados.

—**Llévame contigo** —Bell le rogo mientras se soltaba de su agarre para abrazarlo por el cuello dejando que el llanto volviera a salir.

—**¿Crees que funcionaria? ¿En serio?** —le menciono con frialdad dejando sus brazos inertes a lado de su cuerpo negándose a corresponder aquel abrazo, dejo que llorara un poco para entonces volverla a sujetar por los ante brazos para alejarla y confrontarla con la verdad — **¿No volver a ver a tu familia chérie? ¿No volver a ocupar tu puesto en el consejo del gremio?** —le pregunto con dureza mirándola a los ojos —**Te daría un año, puede que dos antes de que empieces a odiarme… prefiero que te ahorres ese tiempo y empieces a hacerlo ahora.**

Con esas últimas palabras la empujo aun lado caminando hacia la salida ignorando las miradas que iban en su dirección, siendo tan solo seguido de su padre. Tendría apenas un par de horas para empacar las pocas pertenencias que pudiera reunir para entonces irse de la ciudad.

Su cuento de amor se había terminado con la nota más amarga en su vida, no pensaba volver a caer, tomaría las palabras de su padre dejando de ser un romántico, su corazón jamás volvería amar, no habría lugar para los sentimientos, sin correr a rescatar damiselas en apuros.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.

He llegado con una nueva historia que espero fuera de su agrado. En esta ocasión pienso crear una serie de historias enfocadas en relatar desde mi punto de vista como fueron los momentos clave en la vida de nuestro cajun. No tendrán relación los capítulos entre ellos por lo cual podrían ir salteados los eventos.

Si tienen algún momento en especial que les gustaría saber o leer a mi manera pueden dejarme su sugerencia en un Review.

Comic:  
Gambit Origenes.

Frases:  
je crache ici-dessus — Les escupo aquí  
chien — perro  
T'en fais pas — No te preocupes  
Rien — Nada

Hasta luego.

.-


	2. Un accord avec le diable

—Diálogos

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Un accord avec le diable_

.—

Un año, era el tiempo que había vagado entre un punto al otro aceptando los trabajos que encontraba en el camino no importaba el cliente, no importaba el trabajo a Remy solo le importaba la cantidad que estaban dispuestos a pagar. Llevaba un año sin poder pisar New Orleans sin saber nada de su familia, siendo señalado por todos los ladrones, su lista de enemigos crecía con el pasar de los días y al mismo tiempo su fama crecía de igual manera siendo puesto en la lista de los criminales más buscados en el mundo.

Fue justo en uno de esos trabajos donde pudo obtener cierta información de su interés sobre un sujeto llamado Nathaniel Essex, pero era mejor conocido en el bajo mundo como Siniestro, su reputación no era buena, _"Experimentos humanos" "Esclavitud" "Vida eterna"_, eran solo algunos de los rumores que hablaban sobre de él, pero nada de eso detuvo a Gambito en querer conocerlo ya que de la misma manera había escuchado historias sobre sus habilidades dándole la esperanza que necesitaba.

Lo único que le interesa era el saber que podría ayudarlo a controlar su mutación y con la promesa de una cura a su dolor se había lanzado en su búsqueda arriesgando todo para encontrarlo, tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuentes de información seguir un sin número de pistas y desperdiciar bastante dinero pagando a los soplones para al final conseguir la dirección de su casa buscándolo hasta lo más profundo de unas montañas heladas.

Mientras recorría toda esa distancia y entre más se alejaba de la civilización más se cuestionaba sobre su plan ya que ni si quiera estaba seguro de poder escapar si fuera necesario, pero era su desesperación lo que más le motivaba a seguir y no se echara para atrás al final no tenía nada que perder.

Al llegar a la mansión o base secreta como quisieran llamarla, Remy solo necesito un momento para juzgar a Siniestro quien ahora se encontraba frente suyo, solo basto verlo a los ojos para saber que no era de confianza su mirada era fría demostrando soberbia, pero incluso entonces Gambito no retrocedió él era su única oportunidad.

—**Entonces ¿Puede ayudarme? ¿O vamos a seguir viendo el paisaje? **—el cajun le pregunto con un tono bajo mirándolo fijamente manteniendo una postura seria, no habían dicho nada desde su llegada manteniéndose a las afueras de la mansión mirando hacia las heladas montañas.

—**Eso depende —**le contesto con cierta frialdad, pero mostrando una sonrisa vacía.

—**¿De qué? **

—**De lo desesperado que este, ha venido a mí con un muy intratable problema… ** —le respondió con cierta diversión en la voz—** Probablemente haya oído de mi reputación, pero ha venido a mí con su propia reputación señor LeBeau, el maestro ladrón, brillante y temerario e inmoral**. —Siniestro decía cada palabra con emoción quizás hasta con orgullo era como si lo alabara —**El que nunca se rehúsa a un encargo, incluso acepta aquellos que el gremio de ladrones ha rechazado oficialmente**

—**A eso me dedico **_**¿Nest-ce pas?**_—le contesto con una falsa sonrisa burlona, realmente cada palabra lastimaba a Remy en su corazón y en su orgullo. Aunque no lo demostrara toda la reputación que se había creado le enfermaba todo su honor había sido manchado desde que fue exiliado ahora solo era conocido en el bajo mundo como el príncipe desterrado.

—**Posiblemente sí, pero eso hace que me pregunte qué es lo que está buscando o quizás que es de lo que huye** —esta vez le cuestiono con cierta curiosidad mirando al joven delante de él.

—**De nada homme, un ladrón tiene que ser pragmático eso es todo, si el precio es justo hago el trabajo sin hacer uso de los sentimientos** —le contesto sin importancia recitando las palabras que su padre le había dicho la última vez que lo vio. —**Pero esta vez busco algo mas y escuche que puedes arreglarlo**

—**Muéstramelo**—le pidió estaba vez más intrigado, queriendo saber más sobre el joven ladrón — **Tu poder, tu dilema enséñamelo **

—**No hay manera de que te lo muestre sin…**

—**No me preocupa el riesgo** —le interrumpió mostrando poco interés ante la advertencia del daño que podría provocar.

—_**Soit**_ —acepto ahora sin objeción alguna sacando un naipe de su baraja — **Hago crecer la carga dentro de mi propio cuerpo entonces la paso a otra cosa por ejemplo una carta** —ante sus palabras le mostraba aquel naipe que al poco tiempo comenzó a brillar de un color rosado —**Después mido la carga con mi respiración.** —le explicaba cómo funcionaba su poder y se pudo notar como aquel naipe brillaba cada vez con mayor intensidad empezando a crear pequeñas chispas que saltaban de la carta, Gambito frunció el ceño ante aquello lanzando el naipe a las montañas estrellándose esta contra de la nieve creando una gran explosión como si una bomba hubiera sido lanzada — **Entonces todo empieza a fracasar, empiezo a perder el control de la carga es algo como esto.**

—**Sí creo que ya veo cual es el problema** —le menciono sorprendido ante el daño que pudo notar a la vez que usaba su mano para recargar su mentón tomando una postura como si evaluara la situación, una vez estuvo seguro volteo a verlo —**Creo que podemos hacer negocios señor LeBeau.**

Siniestro no dudo y estiro su mano queriendo cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos, Gambito por su lado no quería hacer ningún trato, su mente gritaba por no confiar, pero su desesperación por una cura era incluso aun peor sujeto su mano aceptando su ayuda dejando así un cheque en blanco que le seria cobrado después.

Siniestro no tuvo problemas en crear un proceso luego de practicarle algunos exámenes al cajun para encontrar la manera de controlar su poder, era algo simple o al menos hacia lo quería hacer pasar, lo había convencido para que se dejara hacer una intervención quirúrgica practicada por el mismo Siniestro, al inicio Remy se negó ante la sola idea de ser un experimento, pero las posibilidades que le daba sobre algún tratamiento eran escasas y no conocía otro lugar donde pudiera ser tratado por lo que al final tuvo que aceptar.

Durante las próximas semanas estuvo preparándose para el gran día, Siniestro afeito su cabeza y lo ato a una mesa inmovilizándolo por completo evitando que pudiera moverse de cualquier forma ya que durante la cirugía removería una diminuta parte del cerebro de Gambito para que pudiera tener control sobre sus poderes.

Remy estaba nervioso una vez sintió como lo dejaban paralizado sobre aquella mesa incapaz de moverse, incapaz de huir. Podía escuchar el ruido metálico de los instrumentos siendo preparados, el palpitar de su corazón por medio de los aparatos, podía ver a Siniestro poniéndose unos guantes de látex y una bata como si de un doctor se tratase.

—**¿Has oído hablar de la anestesia, Essex?** —quiso llamar su atención y de alguna manera le escuchara y le aplicara algo para hacerlo dormir durante la cirugía.

—**Suelo usarla, pero necesito que estés despierto y consiente para esto, la retroalimentación cerebral me permitirá acceder a la parte de tu cerebro que controla tus poderes.** —su voz sonaba calmada mientras le daba un informe de lo que haría mientras seguía preparando las cosas ignorando el miedo del cajun — **Mi objetivo es cortar una pequeña pieza de tejido cerebral la suficiente como para detener la cascada neuronal y devolverte así el control sobre tus poderes de una manera consciente.**

—**Pero… Pero ¿Seguiré siendo yo cuando acabe? ¿No habrá daños?** —esta vez la voz de Remy se llenaba de miedo notando como siniestro se acercaba con un escalpelo en la mano quedando justo enfrente suyo.

—**Por supuesto, te necesito intacto LeBeau** —le informo casi ofendido por aquella pregunta, pero de igual manera mostro su soberbia mientras le hablaba — **... Así podrás mantener tu parte del trato.**

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.

Bueno para este punto a según mis cuentas Gambito tendría entre 19 o 20 años no más ya que se supone tuvo que casarse con Belladona apenas cumplieran los 18 años.


	3. La plus longue nuit

—Diálogos

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La plus longue nuit_

.—

La recuperación fue tardada Gambito tuvo que pasar un tiempo junto con Siniestro aprovechando de la soledad de su guarida para su entrenamiento, tener que aprender a controlar por completo su poder resulto ser algo más complicado de lo que pensaba, pero con cada día que pasaba su control sobre sus habilidades crecía, pero de igual manera un mayor temor le causaba el saber que tendría que cumplir con su parte del trato, su estancia en aquel lugar le había demostrado que todas las leyendas sobre Siniestro eran verdad e incluso peor, pero Remy LeBeau cumplía su palabra siempre lo había hecho y no cambiara pese a lo que pudiera enfrentarse, él no se marcharía porque al final no tenía a donde ir.

Llegado el momento Siniestro le había dado una tarea sencilla o al menos eso pensó Remy al inicio, solo tenía que encontrar a un par de personas y llevarlas ante Siniestro, era todo lo que sabía y era todo lo que quería saber, no necesitaba ni quería detalles sobre la misión y aunque algo en su mente le alerto sobre el peligro prefirió ignorarla iniciando con su casería.

Una vez comenzó a cazar a todas esas personas empezó a darse cuenta que no eran para nada normales, cada persona fue más complicada que la otra, y cada uno respondió de manera diferente al conocerlo y saber que Siniestro lo mandaba algunos actuaron con miedo, con rabia, con avaricia, pero al final todos eran iguales… solo unos asesinos.

.—

_Sabretooth. _—**No sé cómo me has encontrado enano pero tienes un minuto antes de que te desgarre la garganta, aprovéchalo.**_  
_Víctor fue el primero de la lista era un hombre alto y musculoso pero lo que más le inquietaba eran sus rasgos parecidos a una bestia, ya lo conocía de tiempo atrás y este ya había provocado la muerte de una mujer con la cual había tenido un romance. Ahora Remy desearía decir que no tuvo miedo, que no temía por su vida pero sería una mentira, una vez lo había encontrado no tuvo tiempo de explicarse Gambito pudo sentir como sus garras se encajan en su cuello mientras lo sujetaba contra de la pared y sus gruñidos resonaban en sus oídos. 

_Arclight. _—**Eso es mucho dinero ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente? Dile que habrá violencia, pero no sexo.**_  
_Su siguiente parada fue una charla casual se atrevería a decir casi amigable, en medio de una selva y rodeado de un ejército o quizás un grupo de rebeldes con los cuales la encontró, lo que sabía de ella era que tenía la habilidad de crear terremotos con el contacto físico, su cuerpo en su mayoría era cubierto por una placa metálica. Por primera vez no fue atacado ni temió por su vida solo fue una charla de negocios con ella y pudo notar como su actitud cambio al saber cuánto se le pagaría por aceptar acompañarlo. 

_Scalphunter_. —**Te escucho, escucho a todo aquel que me hable pero no sería la primera vez que digo algo que no me gusta.**  
La primera impresión que tuvo del hombre fue de asombro este tiene poderes de tecno-morphing que le permiten construir varios dispositivos mecánicos a un ritmo sobrehumano su cuerpo en parte era máquina, al entrar a su casa pudo notar como en su pared tenía una gran variedad de armas de toda clase y estaba seguro que todas habían sido usadas y no solo eran decoración, incluso mientras hablaba con él este se entretenía reparando lo que parecía ser una arma aún más grande que su brazo entero. 

_Scrambler_. —**¡De acuerdo! ¡Vale! ¡Iré, iré! ¡Solo tenías que decirlo!**  
Esta vez el sujeto fue diferente de todos los demás, no escucho cuando le llamo y tuvo que perseguirlo atrapándolo en la parte trasera de un bar de mala muerte, pero este hombre fue el primero al que tuvo que someter tirándolo al piso, sujetando su cuerpo para que no se moviera, era como si fuera un matón de cuarta cobrando el dinero de su jefe. No le parecía un mutante muy fuerte pero poseía la capacidad de alterar cualquier sistema, su toque interrumpe los sistemas, ya sea un ser vivo, una máquina o un campo de energía. 

_Riptide_. —**Para serte franco no me va jugar en grupo, pero esto es… intrigante. ¿Nathaniel Essex, haz dicho? ¿Ese Nathaniel Essex?**  
De nueva cuenta fue recibido de buena manera solo tuvo que seguirlo hasta su casa, fue bastante fácil el llamar su atención solo tuve que decir lo que Siniestro quería para que lo recibiera, aunque por su parte el hombre no parecía muy convencido de querer acompañarlo. Riptide era un mutante con la habilidad de girar su cuerpo a un ritmo increíblemente rápido y con la capacidad de generar huesos y estos sobresalgan a través de su piel. Cuando gira, Riptide lanza los huesos como misiles letales capaces de atravesar incluso el acero. 

_Vértigo_. —**Sí, lo hare… no me importa iré contigo ¿Me darás algo de dinero si voy contigo?**  
Asustada esa fue su primera impresión de la mujer al encontrar quien no le importaba nada sobre la mision, no le importaba el trabajo solo quería acompañarlo esperando obtener algún beneficio al final. La capacidad de ella era proyectar ondas de energía psiónica en su entorno, que afectan el sistema nervioso de otros seres vivos, distorsionando sus percepciones físicas y el sentido del equilibrio

. —

Cuando logro reunir a todos y llevarlos ante la presencia de Siniestro como le había prometido este se mostró sorprendido incluso orgulloso podría decirse, no perdió el tiempo y les llevo a todos hasta un gran salón donde pudieran estar más cómodos.

—**Es un gran placer conocerlos a todos, mis merodeadores. Sé que vamos a lograr grandes cosas juntos **—les saludo con gran satisfacción al grupo como si fuera un discurso motivacional que daría cualquier jefe a sus trabajadores, fijando entonces su atención en el francés que se había quedado lo más al margen que se pudiera del grupo — **Gambito, la siguiente información no te concierne, pero tengo algo tuyo que creo que te pertenece**.

Siniestro entonces mostro una capsula metálica se acercó lo suficiente para lograr lanzar dicha capsula a las manos de Remy.

—**Has hecho un trabajo superior, Señor LeBeau—**le felicitaba admirando sus dotes de criminal o mejor dicho de un subordinado capaz —**Estoy impresionado y no soy fácil de impresionar. **

—**Lo único que he hecho ha sido saldar nuestra deuda ahórrate los cumplidos porque dicha deuda esta saldada **_**¿Non?**_ —le contesto de mala gana, solo esperaba que le dijera que si para largarse en ese mismo momento y no tener que ver a nadie ni un minuto más. — **Esto es lo último… no me llames, no me escribas, estoy fuera de este juego desde ahora mismo desde hoy no necesitas pagarme nada más.**

—**Ten fe LeBeau estarás fuera cuando sea yo el que diga que estas fuera y eso solo sucederá después de un último trabajo** —le menciono con una gran sonrisa en los labios dándose la vuelta caminando con gran soberbia ignorando la mirada de molestia que le daba el francés al ser retenido por más tiempo.

—**¿Qué clase de trabajo? **—le cuestiono el francés algo escéptico, no quería aceptar si esa misión incluía al nuevo equipo, nada que incluyera a esos locos podría tratarse de algo bueno, odiaba la manera en como era manipulado, no quería quedarse él solo quería largarse de ese lugar.

—**¿Escrúpulos?... ¿Del gran Gambito? Me dejas anonadado **—le menciono fingiendo cierta sorpresa, pero era más burla que otra cosa. —**Mis nuevos socios requieren de tu talento para colarte en lugares donde ningún otro podría, necesitan un guía, un pastor ¿Qué hay malo en eso?**

Gambito solo lo veía con escepticismo sabía que algo le ocultaba, era una trampa lo sabía, pero estaba un poco fuera de su alcance el poder negarse no cuando estaba rodeado de sociópatas listos para matar al joven francés, se mordió la lengua tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza aceptando el trabajo.

. —

El siguiente paso fue llevarlos por los túneles de New York ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía a donde tenía que guiarlos o mejor dicho con quienes, pero no sabía que buscarían en una alcantarilla donde habitaban los Morloks.

— **Mantén los ojos abiertos LeBeau** — Scalphunter le mencionaba caminando justo detrás suyo, lo único que se escuchaba era el chapoteo del agua combinado con sus pasos. —**Algunos de esos morloks también tienen poderes, no quiero que nos pillen desprevenidos.**

—**No lo harán** —Gambito contesto de manera seria mientras apretaba su báculo que llevaba en la mano, camino con ellos por los túneles cuando llegaron a un punto se detuvo y señalo hacia uno de los túneles — **Por ahí**

—**No pareces muy seguro** —Scalphunter le cuestión al ver que se detenía sin querer avanzar, pero Gambito volvió asegurarles que ese era el camino —**Sabretooth echa un vistazo.**

Por su parte no necesito escuchar otra cosa Sabretooth se adelantó al equipo dejando al resto algo rezagado quienes caminaron ahora con más cautela siendo ahora Scalphunter quien liderada al equipo, caminaron un trayecto recto antes de volver a encontrarse a Víctor.

—**¿Algo Creed?**

—**Solo este sujeto, pero no me ha dado problemas** —les informo señalando el cuerpo ahora inerte de lo que parecía ser un Morlok el cual estaba boca abajo contra el agua de la cloaca.

—**Tu… l-lo has matado** —Remy estaba alarmado se acercó al cuerpo para asegurarse que estuviera muerto, volteando luego a ver a Creed quien estaba lamiendo la sangre de sus garras sonriendo burlonamente ante las palabras del francés.

—**No ¿Enserio? **—le mencionaba riendo mientras dejaba sus garras por un momento alternando su mirada entre el muerto y Gambito —**Es que golpear su cabeza hasta hacerla papilla es mi manera de decir hola.**

—**¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué hemos venido? **—Remy exigía respuesta levantándose violentamente para sujetar a Scalphunter por el brazo.

—**Deberías apartar tu mano LeBeau, antes de que la pierdas…—**le amenazo fríamente dándole un aviso a Gambito.

—**Contéstame, corta cabelleras te aviso…**

—**Tu parte termina aquí **—le corto antes que siguiera hablando — **ya has hecho aquello para lo que fuiste contratado nos has traído hasta la puerta déjanos hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer ya puedes irte** —le dio un consejo manteniendo aquel tono frio en su voz, dejándole una salida al francés antes que siguiera y molestara a los tipos equivocados.

—**Non greycrow. Siento decírtelo así… pero me parece que no** — Gambito le dijo con gran enojo mientras se impulsaba con su báculo para darle una certera patada en el torso mandándolo a volar.

—**Derribadlo.** —fue lo único que Scalphunter dijo una vez se pusiera nuevamente de pie y fue la única frase que necesitaron escuchar los demás para que todos se lanzaran a atacar al francés quien mantenía la distancia lanzando sus cartas en ambas direcciones queriendo mantenerlos al margen y evitar que se acercaran a donde estaba.

—**¿Seguro que quieren hacer eso, **_**mes amis**_**? **—Les advirtió sin dejar de atacarlos con gran precisión evitando que pudieran tocarle —**No soy un crio y no he venido desarmado.**

Aunque al inicio pudo controlar la pelea física solo tuvo que sentir como vértigo aplicaba su poder contra de él haciéndolo tambalearse dejando una abertura en su defensa dejando el paso libre a los golpes siendo para su mala suerte Creed el elegido para ejecutarlo.

—**Todo lo que tenías que hacer era largarte LeBeau ¿Tan difícil es? Dar media vuelta e irte **—le dijo con gran enojo sujetando al cajun por la gabardina levantándolo del suelo con gran facilidad —**Te será difícil hacerlo la próxima vez que lo intentes.**

Sin poder controlar lo que seguía Remy solo pudo parpadear antes de sentir como las garras de Víctor le perforaban el costado creándole una gran herida de la cual comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre haciéndolo gritar de dolor, mientras que a Creed pareció no afectarle sino más bien divertirle aquello, lo dejo tirado sobre el agua sucia mientras su equipo comenzaba a moverse dejando al cajun desangrarse.

—**Muy bien damas y caballeros elijan a su pareja de baile **

Remy pudo escuchar cómo se alejaba riendo y bromeando, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba quiso ponerse de pie fracasando cada vez que lo intentaba cayendo al agua de la cloaca, mientras que con su mano trataba de parar la hemorragia en su costado, pese al dolor que sentía solo quería seguir avanzando y detenerlos.

Le tomo varios intentos el lograr ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar apoyándose en las paredes el camino se volvía eterno, su costado ardía y dolía como el infierno mientras la sangre seguía derramándose entre sus dedos, pero logro avanzar arrastrándose por el túnel y por cada paso que daba una maldición de sus labios salía.

—**Non… no** —se quejaba con gran dolor mientras se arrastraba queriendo seguirles —**No voy a permitirte… Siniestro** —entre gemidos de dolor avanzaba lentamente dando un par de pasos tambaleándose en el proceso siendo guiado por los gritos y explosiones —**No voy a dejar que lleves acabo esta masacre.**

Quería mantenerse firme y con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, pero nada se comparó a la escena que vio apenas llego al final del túnel, justo debajo a unos metros de distancia pudo observar una batalla campal llena de perversidad, los secuaces de Siniestro reían mientras mataban a cada persona que se les cruzaba en el camino hombre, mujer o niño todo era igual, Gambito se quedó parado sintiéndose impotente mientras todo ocurría frente de sus ojos, era imposible que con su herida pudiera hacer algún cambio, no podía si quiera mantenerse en pie, se recargo contra de un muro ocultándose los minutos eran horas en las que escuchaba cada grito de dolor llegar hasta sus oídos, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños con gran fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos lleno de impotencia.

No sabía si quiera cuanto tiempo había pasado antes que todo se calmara, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y noto como todo estaba callado, bajo por los túneles aun cojeando hasta llegar a la escena principal.

— _**Non ça peut pas**_—con miedo caminaba entre los cuerpos ahora inertes de los Morloks pudo ver todos los cuerpos tirados en el suelo aun sangrando, algunos enteros algunos otros mutilados pero todos muertos o eso creyó.

—**Ayuda… ayúdame por favor** —una débil voz de mujer le llamaba provocando que el francés tuviera que buscar el origen por todo el lugar notando entonces a una mujer la cual estaba atrapada bajo un escombro, una gran piedra aplastaba mitad de su cuerpo, pero incluso con ese dolor con sus brazos protegía a una niña la cual estaba llorando — **Mi niña pequeña… No dejes que la hagan daño. **—le suplicaba estirando una de sus manos hacia Remy — **¡Llévatela! ¡llévatela de aquí!**

—**Os llevare a las dos Femme** —Remy le decía acercándose a ellas tratando de ayudarle, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, su fuerza no existía su cuerpo no podía ni sostenerse a sí mismo mucho menos mover aquella piedra.

—**¡No!... No, no puedes **—le decía aquella mujer empujando las manos del francés para que detuvieras sus intentos —**No siento mis piernas no puedo caminar ni trepar** —le confeso con gran cansancio mirando a su hija quien se ocultaba aferrándose a su ropa sin detener su llanto— **Sálvala. Salva a mi Sarah, tienes cara de buena persona, confió en ti.**

Aquella mujer no dejaba de suplicarle para que salvara a su hija haciendo que el corazón de Gambito se retorciera de culpa ante lo que había provocado, su rostro se escureció por la culpa la cual crecía por cada suplica que la madre le hacía.

—**Sé que no permitirás que nadie le haga daño. **

Ante tales palabras Gambito no fue capaz de hablar ante la vergüenza que sentía aceptando llevarla con ella, ignorando el dolor de su herida sujeto a la niña entre sus brazos cargándola separándola de su madre.

—**¡No! ¡Mami, no! **—la niña gritaba desconsolada mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su madre, sus gritos y sollozos se escuchaban aumentando el dolor de su madre.

—**Ve con este buen hombre nena** —su madre la consolaba sonriendo desde su lugar queriendo darle confianza y a la vez un último recuerdo de ella, pero al igual que su hija las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro al despedirse de su hija — **Mami… Mami te vera después. **

—**Vivirá**_**, Je te jure madame**_ —Remy le dijo esto último lleno de sentimiento al borde del llanto obligándose a sí mismo a no llorar mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña — **Te doy mi palabra vivirá.**

Con este último mensaje sujeto a la niña comenzando a caminar entre los túneles pasando una vez más justo donde los merodeadores estaban, pero por suerte o desgracia se encontraban muy entretenidos masacrando a otro grupo de personas, Remy se ocultaba entre los muros sujetando con su mano la cabeza de Sarah contra de su pecho implorando a dios que la pequeña no escuchara ninguno de esos gritos de dolor ni viera a quienes eran su familia siendo masacrados.

Cuando llego al final del túnel el aire le faltaba sintiéndose sofocado, su gabardina y traje estaban ya teñidos de un color carmesí de su misma sangre, como pudo busco la primera coladera que lo sacara a la calle.

Apenas estuvo fuera de las cloacas se dejó caer sobre el asfalto dejando a la niña a un lado suyo, su cuerpo ardía y su garganta se cerraba dificultando la simple tarea de respirar, sus oídos retumbaban creando un silencio a su alrededor por lo que no pudo escuchar el auto que se acercaba, solo fue consiente de una suave voz que le llamaba.

—**¿Se encuentra bien señor? No parece muy… ostia **—Lo primero que pudo escuchar Remy fue la voz de un policía que bajaba de su patrulla apuntándolo entonces con su arma —**No se mueva.**

—**Estoy… Estoy cuidando de la niña** —le dijo lleno de dolor al policía mientras alzaba las manos mostrando una postura de rendición, pero el policía parecía muy alarmado para bajar el arma.

—**No se mueva** —le volvió a ordenar mientras sujetaba la radio de su patrulla —**Central necesito una ambulancia y una unidad de apoyo en la 144 con esplanade, cambio... Ya sé que nadie ha llamado tengo a un tío y aun crio y hay mucha sangre por todas partes** —el policía le gritaba a su radio mostrándose molesto al ser cuestionado por la operadora. —**El tío parece que se está muriendo por lo que veo esta…**

Solo fue un momento en el que el policía había descuidado a Gambito, fue solo un momento, pero fue el suficiente para que este se escapara, pero teniendo que dejar a la niña en ese lugar dejando solo un rastro de sangre. Se movía más por inercia y adrenalina que por otra cosa, no sabía a donde iba no podía enfocar su vista solo sabía que tenía que alejarse de la ciudad, tenía que irse, la pérdida de su sangre lo hacía sentirse mareado, su visión se puso borrosa lo último que pudo procesar antes de caer en la inconciencia fue él cayendo en lo que parecía un embarque de basura para seguido ser envuelto en una oscuridad total.

.—

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
